Compact light assemblies have been developed in the form of small wafers, some about one inch wide, two inches long and one eighth of an inch thick. These light assemblies can be used for marking positions in dark and dim light conditions, such as marking a trail at night or marking a location of a building or other object. The light assemblies can also be provided on shoes and clothing to protect joggers, bikers and others from nighttime traffic. An example of a representative compact light assembly is described in published PCT/US2011/025668, U.S. Ser. No. 13/395,612 and Publication No. US-2012-0318985-A1 and which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Each light assembly has an “on-off” button switch which can be activated by simple finger pressure. While this is most convenient for a user, it presents a problem when shipping and handling a number of light assemblies. That is, large numbers of light assemblies have previously been loosely packaged in bulk in plastic bags and cardboard boxes. Because of the rough treatment commonly encountered during shipping and handling, the light assemblies are often bumped against each other and against other packages, shelves, tables, conveyors and the like.
A common result of this rough handling is the unintended activation of one or more light assemblies, resulting from the depression of the “on-off” switch provided on each light assembly. When the “on-off” switch is bumped against another light assembly or against an external object, the light can turn on. When an end user receives a bulk package of loosely packaged light assemblies, they may find one or more of the light assemblies turned on and shining within and/or through the package. This unintended activation is undesirable, as it wastes battery life and results in consumer complaints or returned orders.
Another issue arising from loosely packaged or loosely contained light assemblies is the unintended activation of the on-off switch when one or more light assemblies are carried in one's pocket. By bumping one's pocket against a hard surface, the light assembly can turn on and shine through one's clothing. This can create a problem during law enforcement and tactical operations by giving away the location of those carrying the light assembly.